


You’re like (the entire world to me)

by kinskins



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Meetings, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soul Bond, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soonseok mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinskins/pseuds/kinskins
Summary: "Hey soulmate, this is my song for you" and he starts to sing quietly the sweetest love song Jihoon had ever heard of.





	You’re like (the entire world to me)

**Author's Note:**

> So I made that small poll at twitter to know what should I write for soulmate day for jicheol week and you people wanted hearing the songs your soulmate sings inside your head au and here it is. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> edit. Fixed some mistakes I apparently missed while re-reading.

It’s almost the end of the lecture and Jihoon takes a hold of his take away coffee cup only to scrunch up his nose when he notices it is empty. His friend leans closer and whispers: “I will get you a new cup of coffee before your part-time job, okay? Is it your soulmate again?”

Jihoon doesn’t know how Soonyoung does it, considering his nature of being loud and annoying most of the time, but apparently Soonyoung has a talent to notice when Jihoon is distressed more than usually by just the way he shakes his empty take away cup. (Or it has something to do the fact that they have known each other since they were in diapers.) 

Jihoon nods, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “He has been keeping me up and apparently he has some sort of insomnia. “

Soonyoung gives him a curious look, spinning the pen between his fingers. “And his voice doesn’t lull you into sleep?” 

Jihoon snorts. “Not when he keeps spitting fire.” “Ah, rappers.”

From early on Jihoon had known that his soulmate was a rapper, angry verses piercing insides of his mind when the clock had hit midnight on his 20th birthday. It had been an experience, if Jihoon was honest with anyone who would ask about it. Most of the people heard nothing because obviously usually soulmate bond actives itself on midnight and people would be sleeping but not Jihoon’s soulmate. The man had been taking a part in a sort of stage battle apparently, and it had been angry and aggressive and Jihoon had first hated it, the rapping keeping him awake for a good part of the night. 

You would basically never know if your soulmate has heard your songs before you start to hear theirs but Jihoon was sure his soulmate was older than him, being already in a bar so he had felt betrayed and angry. He had always wondered what it would feel like, to hear his soulmate for the first time. Soonyoung had told him that his soulmate had been singing a children lullaby when he had turned 20, just couple months earlier than Jihoon. So maybe Jihoon had pictured something alike, not angry verses of pride and prejudice. 

So he had waited until the rapping had stopped before spitting out as angry verses back at his soulmate. 

And that had been an interesting chat he had with his soulmate via rapping, in the middle of the night he had turned 20. 

Sometimes, if whatever higher power was in charge of this whole soulmate business permitted, you would recognize the voice and maybe be friends with your soulmate already. Sometimes it would develop into something romantic, sometimes it would not but most often than not soulmate bond building up meant romantic feelings because soulmate bond is just that strong. In Jihoon’s case, what he learned from their rap exchange from the first night, his soulmate lives in Daegu, other side of the country and he was only a year older than him. He was youngest of the family of three brothers while Jihoon was the only child. 

It was actually kind of fun, both of them knowing how to rap and actually be good at it, to form sort of conversations. It was kind of cute, really. Jihoon had feared he would have to listen to annoying radio pop songs if his soulmate happened to be that kind of a person but apparently his soulmate was a fan of many of the music genres: he rapped, he hummed along to some of those radio pop songs but he also enjoyed some classical pieces. Jihoon himself was kind of an enigma: he was a music student, majoring in composing so sometimes the songs his soulmate would hear were no familiar to him and Jihoon found a pleasure in it when his soulmate would (even after days) hum Jihoon's own songs back to him. 

And after two years of being soulmates, Jihoon kind of realized he was in love with his. It was kind of a horrible realization because he wasn’t sure if his soulmate felt the same way towards him. But his worries were soon erased when his soulmate had rapped, almost peacefully on one summer night, _“hey, it’s me your soulmate and this song is for you”_ before starting to sing quietly the sweetest love song Jihoon had ever heard of. It was still a mystery to him how his soulmate had managed to hide it from him but that was how they ended up being in a long-distance relationship. 

The professor up at the front has apparently finished his lecture because suddenly everybody is gathering their stuff and standing up and Jihoon snaps out of it. Soonyoung is already halfway out of their row and Jihoon hurries to follow him, stuffing his lecture notes and pens into his back bag. 

“What kind of nonsense is he up now?” Soonyoung asks when he catches up with him. Jihoon adjusts his bag and shrugs. “I think there is some sort of showcase coming, he has been practicing the same song over and over again.” Soonyoung hums. “A showcase you say. When will your shift start?” Jihoon is a bit suspicious of the way Soonyoung changes the subject so soon but he is too tired to care what’s going on inside his best friend’s mind. 

“Around four, why?”

“So I can pay your coffee as I promised!” 

Jihoon rolls his eyes but follows Soonyoung towards the coffee shop around the corner, one of the popular cafes around that side of the campus. It really has nothing to do with the popularity or the coffee quality but Soonyoug’s soulmate who works there. It had been an odd day when they had met, Soonyoung starting to hum the song played at the coffee shop and the young barista more or less spilling the coffee he had been making in his shook. 

Seokmin’s smile welcomes them inside the coffee shop. “Take a seat! I will bring your regulars!” Soonyoung waves back at him. “Take away for Jihoonnie please!” Seokmin sends thumbs up at them and Jihoon rolls his eyes. “You are disgusting.” Soonyoung just laughs. 

They find an empty table (not their favorite but there is a socket under the table for Soonyoung to plug in his laptop and that is all that matters). Jihoon doesn’t ask what Soonyoung is so furiously typing as soon as the laptop is turned on and running but he concentrates on watching people around them. It’s always fascinating, and Jihoon finds some sort of comfort in a fidgety young woman or relaxed businessman waiting for their coffees. Even giggling school girls give him some sort of peace of mind. 

Sometimes he wonders, when a person smiles just by themselves, if they are listening to their soulmate to sing. 

“Here you go!” 

Seokmin is by their table with their drinks: Soonyoung’s overly sweet hot chocolate and Jihoon Americano.

“I don’t have time to sit and chat but I’ll be back when it’s my break, okay?” Seokmin is mostly talking to Soonyoung who grins up at him and Seokmin smiles widely back at him. Jihoon rolls his eyes. As much as he hates the mushy romantic aura around the two he cannot but be happy for them. 

“It is nice to see you too, Jihoon.”

“Yeah, same, but I have run,” Jihoon apologies and Seokmin waves him off as he returns to behind the register after giving Soonyoung a quick kiss on a cheek. 

“Have fun at work, my boy!” 

“Hmm don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone, okay?”

Soonyoung laughs boisterously at that and Jihoon leaves the coffee shop with a fond smile on his face and a stupid love song he heard a day ago stuck in his head. He might have hummed the lyrics out loud while he hurries towards the bus stop. 

His soulmate answers with his song when Jihoon is boarding to a bus to take him to his part-time job so the buss trip is pleasant, Jihoon smiling fondly to himself and just staring outside the window. He had done his practical training at the local radio station couple of semesters ago and they had offered him a spot of an assistant at the early evening radio show with popular DJs. Jihoon had said yes. As soon as he arrives at the radio station he is rushed inside a small conference room for a meeting. It’s mainly about the new show concept they want to try and after the meeting he is busy finishing up the script for the night and then he is briefing the DJs and then he is running to get some drinks with the other part-time worker, Kihyun and then he stays behind to see the _“on air”_ –light to be switched on. 

His work is nothing much but running errands and helping brainstorm but Jihoon has already scored couple of phone numbers of the regular DJs and an offer to join them to their studios at some point. When he is about to leave, the DJ behind the glass waves his goodbyes to him. Kihyun sighs as they step outside. 

“Ah, that was hectic.”

“Yeah, it has been a while for a new segment to be aired.”

He and Kihyun had hit it off pretty fast when Jihoon had started to work at the radio station, they even shared a birthday even if Kihyun was older in years but the fact made them instantly friends. Kihyun also had some contacts with the DJs and Jihoon couldn’t be happier to have him as a friend. 

Their ways separate soon, Jihoon jogging to catch his bus and Kihyun hurrying down the metro stairs. He sees Soonyoung’s text when he is climbing down from the bus near his apartment complex. 

_**The Dumbest:** I have a surprise for you!_

Jihoon doesn’t really like Soonyoung’s surprises (God, those early age surprise birthday parties, Jihoon doesn’t want to even think about them) but his soulmate’s quiet humming lulls him into being nice to his best friend so he asks what’s up. All he gets as an answer is to keep the first weekend of March free. 

Jihoon rolls his eyes but promises to do so. He pockets his phone with an uneasy heart. His soulmate raps about sky and stars, dreams and hopes. Jihoon falls asleep on that.

 

******

 

When Jihoon asks to have the first weekend of March free, the working DJ gives him a curious look but Jihoon doesn’t really pay attention to him because it’s not Suga’s business and his superior lets him have it free. Suga doesn’t approach him on the subject right away but later, when he slumps down next to Jihoon just before the broadcast, offering a coffee machine coffee at him. 

“What’s up with you and the first weekend of March?”

“Ah, my best friend has a surprise for me, said to keep it free.” Jihoon tastes his coffee, it’s lukewarm like everything that comes out of the coffee machine but he appreciates Suga’s effort and gulps almost half of the coffee in one go.

Suga hums, sipping his own coffee. “Oh, well, it would have been such a coincidence anyway.”

Jihoon blinks and Suga continues. “I mean, they have an annual rap showcase in my hometown and I am going there as one of the judges. And I remember you telling me you rap sometimes.”

“Ah,” Jihoon’s heart hammers in his chest. “Where are you from?”

Suga finishes his coffee and stands when their superior beckons him to go inside the broadcasting room. “From Daegu.”

Jihoon is left to sit alone in a corridor and _“on air”_ –light is turned on as soon as Suga gets the headphones on. Jihoon’s heart is hammering in his chest and the familiar rhymes of his soulmate fill his mind. He opens the search bar and soon Jihoon is scrolling down the info of the showcase held in Daegu at the first weekend of March. 

He doesn’t even call Soonyoung, he just takes a bus to his apartment and almost tears down the damn door. Soonyoung just laughs at him, how hysterical he acts. 

“Hey, think about it. You and he had never met and this is an amazing opportunity for you to surprise him!” 

“You are a horrible friend! If Suga hadn’t asked, I would have followed you blindly and got a shock of a life time!”

“Have you not learned to not to follow me blindly, oh Jihoonnie, you love me!” Soonyoung guffaws. “Shut up!” Jihoon whines without a bite and slumps next to Soonyoung who offers a game control at him. “Unwind a little.”

Jihoon takes the control and beats Soonyoung five rounds in a row.

They lie side by side on Soonyoung couch, and Jihoon turns to his friend, letting the control slip out of his hands. 

“Do you think he would like it? Me being there?”

Soonyoung hums, turning and patting gently Jihoon’s hair. 

“I think he would love that. Let’s keep it secret, so no rap battling with him, okay?”

Jihoon burst into laughter and Soonyoung grins at him, pleased.

It is actually pretty easy because it’s not like his soulmate can read minds, they only hear your songs, the ones you sing aloud. So Jihoon can think about upcoming rap even and as long as he suddenly doesn’t want to write lyrics about it, then it will stay as a surprise. 

Jihoon, or Soonyoung if that matters, doesn’t take into an account that the thought of seeing and meeting his soulmate, makes Jihoon super giggly and light-hearted and happy. And that correlates to his lyrics he needs to work for school. Jihoon realizes it one night when his musings are interrupted by a familiar tone of a love song he has been working with but hummed by his soulmate.

It makes Jihoon feel warm and he screams into his pillow. 

And even if Jihoon is waiting the first weekend of March to arrive, it still arrives so suddenly, surprising him when Suga actually offers him and Soonyoung a ride there. He doesn’t offer a ride back because Jihoon is meeting his soulmate and meeting a soulmate for a first time can lead into heavy make out sessions. Jihoon had told the older man what was actually up soon after Suga had mentioned about the showcase and now the sly smile on Suga’s face makes Jihoon blush so hard. 

Suga’s soulmate drives them there and it’s a pleasant ride, really but Jihoon is so nervous he can’t really appreciate the bad humor everyone in the car seems to share and he stares out of the window, trying the count the lampposts as they past them. His soulmate keeps repeating the same verse over and over again, like final rehearsal and Jihoon feel nervous on his behalf. 

“So how many participants there are?” Jihoon asks, trying to sound casual when they finally park the car and climb out, stretching their legs. There is already so many people lining and Jihoon’s heart hammers in his chest. Suga hums. “About 20? Some are solos and some are groups so the participant count is kind of vague.” 

“Oh.” Jihoon feels a bit dejected but Soonyoung bumps their shoulders together, grinning. 

“Don’t sulk, you will probably know it’s him from what song he will be performing, right?”

“Right.”

Suga doesn’t have the privileges to get them in so Jihoon, Soonyoung and Suga’s soulmate get into the line and wait. When they doors finally open, Jihoon realizes he is hearing lyric changes inside his head. It doesn’t sound anything too dramatic but it still gets Jihoon’s heart welling. 

Inside the club the crowd is horrible and Jihoon hopes they have all the safety regulations considered as he makes his way towards the bar to get something to do with his hands even if it’s just to hold a beer glass. And when the show finally starts (Soonyoung screaming and whooping at everything) Jihoon tries his hardest not to hum along some songs and not to give away too early that he is actually at the same place as his soulmate. 

And the thought of that makes Jihoon gulp nervously and ease his excitement. The feeling is like an itch wanting to be noticed and like a pull to somewhere he isn’t quite sure where yet. 

And then a group of four is called up at the stage and as soon as the beats starts to boom from the speakers, Jihoon just knows it’s one of them, his soulmate. It is obvious, of course just as Soonyoung had said, Jihoon hasn’t been listening to him to rap for nothing for ages.

Jihoon almost panics, there are four options but then again the thought vanishes as soon as it emerges inside his mind. How foolish of him, of course he will recognize his soulmate right away as he steps closer to the stage’s edge to hype up the audience. The rapper (the others called him S.Coups) is handsome and when he smirks, Jihoon feels like his heart stops. Soonyoung next to him glances at him curiously but doesn’t comment. Up at the stage, S.Coups and his rap quartet hype up the audience and the atmosphere gets kind of charged, the air is filled with energy that just waits to be let free, and Jihoon feels like smiling. And when S.Coups opens his mouth, yeah, that’s him, Jihoon’s soulmate. 

S.Coups moves gracefully across the stage, hyping the audience and his hand moves are nice too and his group members jam along, “ooh”s and “aaah”s backing up his verse. Soonyoung is on fire too, jumping up and down, screaming and Jihoon sings along too but it’s probably hard for S.Coups to notice it’s him singing along when the full house of people sing loudly along too. He also notices that the lyrics change didn’t make it to the stage version, at least not this one, what a shame really. It’s over sooner than Jihoon wants and all he wants to is to run after the group but he has to stay to put, for the surprise. 

Soonyoung seems to sense his fidgety and leans in to yell at his ear. “Was he one of them?” and Jihoon can only nod. Soonyoung looks even more excited than he had looked before. S.Coups group doesn’t win but they get a special mention for outstanding stage presence and they seem to be happy about it nonetheless, grins all over their faces as they pose for the group photo with the winners and runner-ups. As the group makes their way down from the stage, Jihoon's eyes follow him. He and Soonyoung lurk around and it might be even creepy but Soonyoung doesn't push him, and for that Jihoon is grateful. He wants to do this on his own pace and he just needs the right moment, he guesses. 

That moment comes when the spot the group to leave the bar and go towards the door leading to the alley behind the bar where everyone goes smoking. Jihoon glances at Soonyoung who gives him thumb ups. "I will wait at the bar!" and with that he leaves Jihoon to venture after the rap group. When he locates the group again Jihoon is pleased to notice that S.Coups doesn’t have a cigarette hanging from his mouth, two of the taller members do. It’s pleasant to see him laugh and smile at his members, his arms hung relaxed over the other non-smoking boy’s shoulders. 

Jihoon bites down his lip wondering how he should deal with this. Can he just walk up to them and… you know, state who he is? But that is boring. The group starts to joke around and S.Coups laughs, he freaking giggles, at his friends like a carefree child and Jihoon can’t help himself and hums from between his lips:

_“Baby it’s alright, I’ll call you mine.”_

It is comical how wide S.Coups eyes get as he listens to Jihoon sing inside his head. It’s kind of absurd too, S.Coups seems to stop paying attention to his friends when Jihoon sings along the lyrics he never used in the song up at the stage: _“I can give you everything, if I’m in your heart”._ Something, like a realization hits S.Coups at that and he searches Jihoon from the crowd and when their eyes finally meet, yeah, it feels like coming home. 

Jihoon smiles, full boom smile, his eyes diminishing into thin lines. And S.Coups smiles back, all teeth and gums and he pushes himself away from the friend he has been leaning on, ignoring his crew members as he makes his way to Jihoon. 

And Jihoon feels nervous suddenly even if there is no doubt S.Coups will love him like he loves him and when the rapper stops in front of him (oh man, he is about a head taller, that sucks but god he is gorgeous up close) and jiggles in his spot.

“Hi!”

“Hi! Uh, I’m Jihoon, your soulmate,” Jihoon offers his hand (and hopes to god it’s not too sweaty) but S.Coups snorts and pulls him into a bone crushing hug.

“Hi Jihoon! My name is Seungcheol!” 

A laugh bubbles out of Jihoon and he circles his arms around Seungcheol’s bulkier body to hug him back. He feels so happy that he could cry. 

“I didn’t know you were going to be here tonight! I should have known something was up, you being so quiet,” Seungcheol wonders when he pulls away from the hug but doesn’t let go of him entirely, hands clinging on his arms, touching gently and Jihoon doesn’t really mind. 

“Uh, surprise?” Jihoon offers sheepishly and Seungcheol smiles. 

He smiles wide, full teeth and dimples and Jihoon is so in love. 

 

_'There's no me without you_  
_you're the best of me_

_who got the best of me?_  
_You_  
_got the best of me.'_

**Author's Note:**

> Honest time, this was supposed to me hurt and comfort fic but shit happens and it is all happy and mushy and I just *clutches heart*.
> 
> Every feedback is appreciated, kudos, comments and so on! <3


End file.
